Guide for Newer Users
Starting If you are a new user, you may be wondering how you can start roleplaying. So, how do you start? The first step is to create an account if you haven't already. It's easy, takes little time, and when you're done, you can start making your userpage! Tell us a little more about yourself (not too much information though.) After that, check out Starman's MUB Weapon Store (MUB stands for multiple user battle, and was what we called battles on this wiki before expanding to the term roleplay battle.) Scroll down and place an "order" under the Order section. Please place your order under everyone else's to maintain consistency. Ask for a newbie starter kit, and we will add one to your userpage. You may be wondering what you do with the items you got. These items can go on any of your characters, but only on one at a time. Each character can be equipped with 6 weapons per battle, but you can change these in-between. Of course, if you're doing certain stories, you may be allowed to use a wider variety of items from the very start, so you might not need this pack. The next step is to create a character. Make a new page and tell us more about the character you're going to use in battling and arcs. Upload a few pictures. Write a small summary. Do whatever, as long as it's appropriate. After this, it will be run through the Admin Approval Table where admins take a look at the character and validate it for roleplaying. Depending on your behavior, you may be free to use your character at this point, but be sure not to screw up anything before it's approved. If it passes, congratulations, you can start participating in arcs and battles! If not, don't be disappointed- admins can change their vote after you change some things on your character page. Take a second look at the character. Is it too imbalanced or is the summary too vague? Add onto it, and shoot for approval a second time. General Information This Wikia is a user-dominated small community. Characters here are influenced by everything, be it manga, anime, video games, and even book series! Some non-player characters are even used directly from the source themselves, such as Mario or Son Goku. It may be confusing at first to adjust to so many different styles, but it's eventually doable. We use this wiki as a place to communicate off our IRC, mainly to schedule when we'll meet for roleplaying sessions. Most of the activity nowadays is on said IRC, but if you look around the wiki you'll see pages filled with roleplaying commands and battles. These pages were how we used to roleplay. You may feel free to request a page battle, but keep in mind that this style is mostly obsolete. Our veteran users host arcs in preset storylines. These arcs are series of events involving conflicts with villains that eventually leads up to the final battle. Arcs promote teamwork and strategy in the roleplay- you can't possibly try to win without teamwork. Closing Statement We hope you've found this information useful, and hope that it'll help you when you start roleplaying. That's it- enjoy your stay on User Battle Wiki!